As part of their physiology course, endocrinology section, medical student volunteers participate in this study. Volunteers are given an intravenous glucose challenge before and during an epinephrine infusion or an intravenous injection of arginine and isoproterenol. The students then perform assays for glucose and insulin on the samples. This protocol introduces students to clinical research while teaching principles of physiology and radioimmunoassay.